Cana (Edolas)
in " "}} |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= Mage |team= |partner= |base of operations= Edolas Fairy Tail Guild |status=Active |counterpart=Cana Alberona |magic=Magic Star Wand |manga debut= Chapter 169 |anime debut= Episode 78 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Cana (カナ Kana) is a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild. She is the Edolas counterpart of Cana Alberona. Appearance Like her Earth Land counterpart, Cana has brown eyes and long brown hair, but the similarities end there. Her typical attire is plain and non-revealing, opening with a bergère hat, beautifully decorated with a simple pink rose. Next, Cana dons a long-sleeved white blouse tied at the neck with a small, dark pink ribbon, with frills decorating the sleeves, collar, and waist. To complete her elegant, ladylike appearance, Cana wears a long, light pink skirt underneath all of this.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 169, Page 18Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 78 Personality Unlike her Earth Land counterpart Cana Alberona, who is loud, outspoken, and obsessed with alcohol, Cana always behaves like a proper lady, usually sitting quietly with her hands folded on her lap. She is very polite and demure around her fellow Fairy Tail members, and is shown to be on good terms with all of them. For example, when she and the other members of Edolas Fairy Tail come to help Lucy and the others take down the Edolas Royal Army, she states that she would much rather have tea parties with her friends than fight.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 92 She seems to be closest with Macao and Wakaba, who frequently ask her to drink with them. Due to her dislike of alcohol, however, she always refuses their offer, but enjoys their company nonetheless.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 169, Page 18Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 79 Synopsis Edolas arc Cana first appears when Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell, Happy and Carla infiltrate Edolas Fairy Tail. Macao invites her to drink with him and Wakaba, but Cana refuses, reminding him that she cannot stand alcohol. Smiling at Lucy's torment of Natsu, Cana tells her not to bully him too much.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Page 4 When Nab bursts in and announces that the Fairy Hunter is coming, Cana anxiously states that the Kingdom is after them again, with Macao and Wakaba exclaiming how terrible their current situation is. After the guild is transported to a safer location, Cana calmly assures her two friends that she is alright.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 79 After everyone has recovered from the transmission, Natsu explains his group's current predicament. The guild is skeptical of his claims at first but soon believes his story, stating that the Natsu they know and the Natsu talking to them right now are definitely two different individuals. When Natsu asks for directions to the capital, Cana, along with the rest of her guild, tries to discourage them from defying Edolas' King, but to no avail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 2-5Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 80 Later, Cana is present as Lucy Ashley tries to convince her guild to stand up against Faust and the Royal Army, agreeing with Droy's plan on letting the Exceed and the Kingdom wear themselves out fighting each other before coming in and finishing them both off, stating that it has merit, as they would be making the most out of their opportunity. As Lucy and the others argue over the options available to them in this ongoing battle, Mirajane states that everyone has expressed their opinion of the matter, and that they need to decide what they are going to do now. Along with everyone else present, Cana is silent as Lucy tells them that Earth Land's Fairy Tail is fighting against the Kingdom for the sake of their friends, with the counterparts of Natsu, Gray, and herself participating in the very same conflict that they, residents of Edolas, should be fighting in order to carve out their own future. As Lucy proclaims that they are the only ones left who can stand up to the kingdom now, and that they can win because they are proud Fairy Tail Mages, Cana and the others are inspired, and rally for an attack on the Kingdom that had suppressed them for so long.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 92 Just as Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Carla, Loke, Gray Fullbuster, and Coco are about to be defeated by the Royal Army, Cana, along with the rest of her guild, arrives and begins to battle the Royal Army.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 15-19 During the course of the ensuing battle, Cana laments how she would much rather have a tea party than fight, braining a soldier upside the head while saying this.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 92 The fight between Edolas Fairy Tail and the Royal Army is cut short, however, for all the Magic of Edolas was being removed by Mystogan using a reverse Anima. Seeing the chaos of this process unfolding before their disbelieving eyes, Cana and the rest of her guild panic as they realize that all of Edolas' Magic is about to disappear, with some of them believing that this was truly the end of the world.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 8-14 After Faust's defeat, Cana and the rest of Edolas Fairy Tail watch in amazement as "The Great Demon-Lord Dragneel" battles Mystogan, the two men exchanging a flurry of punches before the prince finally landing the final blow on the man "responsible" for the loss of Edolas' Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 5-10Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 94 Cana and the others watch sadly as Natsu and the others from Earth Land, as well as the Exceed, begin to disappear from Edolas, with Cana wondering what they can do to stop it. Before being sent back to Earth Land, Gray cheers them all up by telling them that they don't need Magic to be a Guild, only their comrades. Cana is last seen watching the Earth Land Fairy Tail's departure with a warm smile on her face.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 94Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 12-13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Page 17 Former Magic and Abilities Magic Star Wand: Cana uses a pink wand the length of a baton with a rounded top that has a golden star at its middle.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 92 Quotes *(To Mirajane) "War is just so tragic. I would much rather have a tea party with everyone, but no!" Battles & Events *Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Coco & Edolas Fairy Tail vs. Edolas Royal Army References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Counterpart Category:Edolas Category:Edolas Fairy Tail Members Category:Needs Help